Now Desirable
by LunaTheLunatic
Summary: The wars over, And its now post war clean up. Seras has changed a bit after drinking pips blood, and Alucard takes notice. Based on the manga. AxS .Very very slow on chapter updates


* * *

Title: Now Desirable

Author: Luna M Poston

Pairing: Alucard and Seras

Based: On the manga, I didn't like the anime at all. No Vampire Nazis

Manga info note: I have read book seven but not sixth!I also have not read the eighth book! Its not even out in Japan yet right? I got the info from And supposedly there's no book nine, but book eight leaves off to cliff hanger ... and now I'm very much pissed off at Kouta Hirano for being such a lazy fuck. I WANT MY ALUCARD!

Warning: In case of eye contact Rinse with water, Accidental Fanfics overdose is a leading cause of fatal poisoning in children under sixteen. In case of accidental overdose, call a doctor or poison control center immediately. if you are pregnant or Breast feeding or my become Pregnant do not consume,

Some Reported Side affects are: Redness of the skin, Nose bleeds & swelling pain In the groin area. Keep out of reach of children.

Rating: Un rated ... I don't know how bad I'm going to make it yet. But pretty bad if I'm posting it on Adult :p

Luna Plea: I don't own Hellsing! Integra does, She also own Alucard ... But I'm working on that...Anderson too...Stupid greedy Catholics...there's no way I can pay that much...Evil Maxwell...I'll get you...and your creepy little side kick to!

Nero: Naww Luna-chan quit your ranting and get on with it!

Luna: GAH! YES SORRY! Again I don't own Hellsing! wispers Kouta Hirano owns Hellsing ...Integra only thinks she does...DO NOT SUE ME! I'm poor! I still need to buy the last 2 Manga's, The last Hellsing DVD, And the OVA when it comes out...And Alucard's Glasses...I NEED THOSE GLASSES DAMNIT! ...Oh and a car...I would very much like a car...vrum vrum...

Chapter Summary: The wars over, And its now post war clean up. Seras has changed a bit after drinking pips blood, and Alucard takes notice. Based on the manga. AxS

* * *

Hell.

It was an image of hell. The last pitiful moans and cries from the dying filled the air. The dead one's eyes stared up at the dark sky from where there're bodies had been impaled. Once beautiful buildings, now gutted, still glowing with the embers from the fires. The survivors' of the massacre screams and wails echoed in the night as the wind picked up and the scent of burnt flesh, rot and death filtered through the air.

Only a few days ago Seras probably would be with the those poor souls crying out into the night. Screaming for the ones she knew were now gone. Torn away in the most brutal and savage of ways.

But strangely, Seras felt no need for tears. No screams or curses came. She didn't really feel anything then as she walked down the ruined streets of London. Not hallow, no, this was a different feeling. She accepted the truth of the dead and the dying, and yes she would miss them dearly.

Ever since she had drank Pip's blood things seemed so different. Her past fears seem childish now. She was even a little angry with herself for the pitiful excuse that she was. Seras pondered on how different she was then.

"Is this what I feared what would happen to me?" she asked herself. "That I would lose all my sanity? That I would become some madwomen if I drank human blood?" She scoffed at herself as she turn down Oxford Street. "That I would become as mad as my..."

She didn't finish her sentence as she rounded the corner to look up to see the ruins of a church. How sad... its was almost leveled. A whole side of the church was missing. One could see to the inside where the pews were then just splinters of wood. Its once beautiful stain glass windows where blown out, and now big, dark, gaping holes where left in the battle's wake.

Seras sighed at the distortion. What a waste. The police girl walked inside the now shell of the church. As she studied the demolished church she notice a familiar figure. Upon the ruined pulpit of the church sat her master, Alucard. Her master was still in his gold armor, blood splattered across the precious metal, making a very enchanting sight. Alucard's eyes where closed and his face was relaxed, but Seras knew he was wake.

When he stirred a playful grin played across his now bearded face.

"Seras Victoria..."

Seras shivered at the sound of her own name at the same time she felt, and saw, the red gleam of her master's powerful eyes upon her. Alucard slowly stood up, staring at his fledgling with a slight grin on his face.

"Did you enjoy the war?"

"Not as much as you obviously did Master Alucard." Seras said, but she felt an unusually wicked smile play across her face.

"Ho?" Alucard replyed with his own far more evil grin. There was something there in her master's eyes that made her knees weak, but as quickly as she noticed it, it was gone.

"And where is my master off to?" Alucard asked as he slowly approached Seras like some dark, jungle cat.

"Sir Integra is with those group of Hellsing doctors. They're trying to see if they can bring Walter back to normal."

Walter... Seras felt a burning sadness for what had happen to Walter. Walter had been turned into a freak by that crazy doctor. She wonder if Walter would ever be the same old man that had once helped her out so much.

"Poor Walter..."

"You shouldn't pity him police girl!" Alucard said, his eyes glinting. Seras heard the disappointment in his voice and bowed her head, hiding her eyes in the shadows of her bangs. Great, just when she thought she was getting her master's approval.

"But..." Alucard said as he closed the distance between them, "I am also... not... pleased of the thought of Walter being turned into one of those damnable freaks..." His voice had a softer feel to it. Seras looked up at her master, shocked by the rare tenderness in his voice.

For a while Seras merely stared at her master. Alucard's long black, wavy hair blowing into his face, making him look even more dangerous. His long cape fluttered ever so slightly with the weak wind that had entered the dead church. His armor glittered in the moonlight even with the blood and gore splattered on it. His face seemed more human is his Dracula state. And although Seras wasn't a fan of facial hair herself, she made a note that he look pretty damn good with a mustache and a beard.

_'He's not all to bad looking... almost... alluring?'_ Seras blushed and quickly pushed the unacceptable thought away, as Alucard laughed and gave her a knowing grin.

"Admiring my battle armor now police girl?" he asked in a husky voice and backed away a bit, holding out his arms so Seras can get a good look at his person. Seras looked over her master nervously and nodded.

"Ah, umm, yes, its very... intimating..." Seras blushed even more, earning a chuckle from Alucard. "But I still rather prefer masters old looks..."

"Hmm..."

Alucard let his arms drop at his sides and grinned insanely and laughed.

"Ha ha! But this is my 'old look' police girl!"

But as he said that his armor melted away and soon he was in his red coat and hat. It seemed that Alucard had gotten much closer. His blood red coat seemed to surround her. Feeling overshadowed by her very powerful master, Seras tried to back away, when she felt Alucard's gloved hands holding the sides of her face. She froze as Alucard lifted her face to stare into his.

Seras felt a great burning sensation deep in her stomach and couldn't help but tremble at the intense look in her master eyes. Alucard's eyes burned deeper and a low chuckle, which felt more like a purr, rumbled off his chest. "M-master?" Seras whispered as she felt his thumb slightly stroking her cheek. Seras shivered slightly at the rough feel of the glove.

"But I much rather like your apparel, little Seras." Alucard bent over slightly due to his immense height, bringing their faces closer together.

"M-master?" Seras stammered. Why was her master suddenly making more contact with her lately? Alucard lifted his right hand off of her face brushing the hair away from her eyes.

"Your eyes, they've turned red now that you finally decide to drink blood."

Seras knew she must be trembling. Alucard's face was so close to hers now there noses almost touch.

"They have?" She didn't know what he was talking about. How could her eyes be red now? Did Pip's blood change her that much?

All her hairs where standing on end. Seras could smell the blood from Alucard breath, and strangely enough, could also smell another scent. A much darker one that seemed to draw her in.

"Oh yes... They make you look... more desirable..."

Seras mind went blank as Alucard let go of her face and backed away from his fledgeling

"Hmm, I better go and see if my master needs anything," he chuckled, putting on his glasses and disappearing into the darkness.

Seras fell to her knees in the now empty church, staring, eyes wide with shock.

"D-desirable?"

* * *

Luna rants:

FUCK!

I'm so tried! I worked so hard on this and it's still crap. bangs head on keyboard

This is only chapter One! Chapter two should have some smut in it. I'm not sure when I'm putting in the sex. I need inspiration!

And no! I didn't get her eyes wrong! In the manga Seras's eyes are blue until she drank a large amount of human blood! HA HA! does the "I know everything about nothing" dance

Hmm, I think I made Alucard a little OOC... he seems... not as... aggressive? I feel like I made him seem a little too much the vampire Lestat -ish? Maybe its just my low self-esteem that makes me think so... everything I do it seems to me is crap. Maybe even Seras is a little OOC... She's more aggressive... and a little... depressed... Or just in shock...? Wait...maybe that's right... she just went through a huge bloody war!

Eh, tell me if you think so... rate if you think Alucard and/or Seras is a bit OOC, from 1-5 . 1 being WAY out there and 5 being head on. Go ahead... I won't cry... yes I will weeps

I'm also working on an Alucard and Anderson fic. And some Sexy spoof Hellsing fics too (Humorous Hellsing stories that make no sense and are OUTRAGEOUSLY OOC! you have been warned!) So this will take some time to update on the next chapter (since I'm still not done with Chapter three for "Muggles for Dummies" ) ...But hey my AxAA will be REAL sexy so watch out for it...

REVIEW IF YOU LOVE MEH! ...You know what, fuck you! Review or I'll kill you! Sorry sweatdroop Bloody mood swings ... Eh heh please do review...

Oh and THANK YOU KIONI-CHAN! My Beloved Editor! My spelling/Grammer sucks ass and you only make fun of it once a day snifffel n-no one ever showed me this much kindness...I-I love you!and the spelling mistakes...ae all Kioni's falt! Shes the **EDITOR!** Thous is her job to clean up my mistakes HA XP


End file.
